


You're only a toy

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're a man, but you're only a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're only a toy

  
  



End file.
